Plasma, Light and Chaos: The Bricks of Creation
As Aether walked along the path towards Crocus, he felt oddly uncomfortable. He had already marked this location with various Runes in case he got into a fight, and was accompanied by the powerful wyvern, Winters. Yet, something seemed off. He sniffed the air, catching a whiff of death with his enhanced Dragon senses. "Well that can't be good." He closed his eyes, sensing everything around him, getting a lock on a powerful individual. "This one could be trouble." There was no cover on this exposed path, making it all the more interesting that he couldn't see his opponent. Hotoke walked out of a sweet's shop, holding a bag filled with various suggary and sour treats. He walked down the streets, picking pieces of candy from the bag to munch on, when something caught his gaze. A wyvern. In the middle of the city! "This I gotta see." He said as he walked towards the not so inconspicous wyvern. In the path, was Lucy, she finally came visible. "Woah, didn't know that happened." there was a explosion of Demonic power, radiating from her, she didn't know it. She was muching out on a cookie, with a smirk. She spots Aether. "Hey there, Friend!" Aether reached for his sword. He had been faced with tricksters before. "Who are you?" Hotoke shoved his way through the masses until he reached his point of interest. A great and magnificent wyvern, standing peacefully in the middle of the street. Sure, it was oggled by every other person around, but they made no big deal out of it. Could it be a common occurance? Hotoke turned his head slightly to the side and noticed a man standing beside it. While extremely rare, wyvern taming was not unheard of. He decided to approach the man and strike up a conversation, but then there was this sudden burst of dark magical energies, something all to familiar to him. A woman appeared from the masses and Hotoke was just as quick on his rapier as the stranger was with his. "I? Me? Who? Me? I am Lucy, and you two are?" she gave a sinister smile. "You two have some pretty big enemies in the underground world, here to collect a few bounties. Is all." she told them, out of the blue. "That was suppose to be a secret." she said, with a playful attitude. With movements so fast, the human eye could not detect, Aether was already upon Lucy, unsheathing his sword, and striking her in one fluid motion. "Plasma Dragon's Atomic Cutlass!" Lucy took the strike on the face, by a balloon sword. She giggled, at this little cutie's tries at actually harming her. "Oh, you're so cute!" she pinches his cheeks, stretching them around a little. The contact burned as Aether covered himself in a thin layer of plasma. He pointed his hand in her face, and sent another large wave of plasma. As Hotoke bore witness to what the strange woman had just accomplished, Hotoke grew ever so slightly fearful within. Never before had he witnessed such magic that she just performed. Hotoke had heard about this man from a friend of his, and by all acounts, he ought to be someone not to mess with. Yet this woman is. Hotoke stomped the ground which caused a great spike of bones to sprout up from the ground, making both parties retract from one another. "Alright here, break it up. Let's not cause any more problems for anyone." Lucy drew her hand back, the smell of her flesh burning drove her crazy. She blushed slightly, then finally noticed the plasma wave, she focused on it, turning it into a wave of feathers. She giggled when it hit her. She took a few large steps backwards, getting into a weird stance, blushing a deep shade of red, while smiling. "You two are so cute!" she said, as her blush grew more in colouration. She completely ignored the fact, that Hotoke used some sort of bone magic. Aether jumped backwards, avoiding Hotoke's bones, but he didn't take his eye off of Lucy. "Jutsu Shiki deployment!" A barrier appeared around him and Lucy. Any woman that attempted to use magic inside the barrier would be paralyzed. The effects could occur instantanously, before the barrier could be destroyed. The barrier began to disintergrate itself, Lucy was laughing, at the foolish attempts to trap her. "That was so cute! I should make you a personal plaything." she said, winking at Aether. Hotoke approached the two of them, his hand still remaining on the handle of his sword. "Now now, let's calm ourselves down a notch. Aether, I do not think that violence should be needed h-" Hotoke interrupted himself when he got a closer look at the woman in front of him. "You again?" he asked, a bit harsher than intended. Preparing for anything, he drew his rapier. Aether created a rune around his sword, that turned it back to normal. "This girl is completely irrational." "Hey, Fruit Cake. How's my Beb?" she asked, winking at him. The barrier was completely eaten away, from the Magical Barrier particles. She raised an eyebrow at him unsheathing his weapon, but shrugged. Summoning her scythe in her hand, getting into another stance. "I like cuddles, Fruit Cake, we should definitely cuddle later." Hotoke grinned. "In any other case, I might have taken you up on that offer. Sadly, I happen to have a partner already. I do not think that she would approve.". He turned his attention to Aether. "Let's try and see if she can be reasoned with. Illogical I can agree with, but let's test her rationality." Aether began circling around Lucy, not taking his eyes off of her for a second. "Her magic appears to be completely random. I imagine that magic is a reflection of her own personality." "Ooooohhhhh, observant one, is it?" she stuck out her tongue at him. She had a very intimidating look to her, she was just itching to fight. "Give it your best shot, Aether Cade." she smiled innocently. "Or are you afraid of hitting a Lady?" she asked, the rocks around them turning into pillows. "Miss, I'd rather avoid another confrontation like the last one. So if you'd be so kind, please, calm down and let's talk it out. Both you and I know the result of what would happen if we proceed." Aether continued circling Lucy. He wouldn't risk taking his eyes off of her for a second. Lucy began to skip forwards, towards Aether, her scythe spinning in circles, behind her back. "I Lucy, Member of the Band of Seven, from Sniper Raid, shall take your bounties! Probably." she suddenly slashed, a wave of sword pressure emitting from the scythe itself, the crescent was large enough to cut Aether, and Hotoke, if they were hit by it. Aether ducked, the attack harmlessly passing over his head, and immediately retakiated with a quick uppercut, aiming right at her jaw, and imbued with 10,000 degree plasma.